nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Trill This Way
Levant was once a world famous pianists, but during a crucial performance in his career he froze up. Since then he's been attending Estel Academy, he has a reputation for his bad aditude and rudeness throughout the school, but isn't kicked because the headmaster, Gear, believes in his abilities. Lidell is an unlucky girl, born to a modest family, but because she is the oldest has been living under alot of stress, she begins her tenure at Estel Academy as a way to live separate from her family under orders from the family doctor. Characters Class 1A *Lidell - An unlucky girl, she came to Estel Academy under recommendation from her family doctor. *Levant - a piano genius, he is seen as a lazy, arrogant fellow with few friends, though he is handsome. He is from Class 1A. *Haito - Levant's best friend and President of the Index Liborium Library Commission. He is from Class 1A. *Falna - Haito's childhood friend, she has a very cool personality. She is from Class 1A. *Sumire - The Occult Alchemist of 1A, she is one of the first girls to approach Lidell. Class 1B Class 1C *Barumei - A very ladylike girl, she comes from a well-off family and is the most adored in Class 1C. *Gyurk - A very infamous delinquent from Class 1C, he is known elsewhere as the Badass of 1C. *Zell - Gyurk's childhood friend, she adores Barumei, also from Class 1C. Faculty *Kakeru - New Teacher, Homeroom teacher of Class 1A. *Hitoki - Current Headmaster of Estel Academy. Story Summary Chapter 01 ~A Thousand Miles~ Summary Lidell arrives at Estel Academy, she looks up the grand staircase leading up to the mainhall and sighs, thinking to herself, "How do the students walk up this everyday?" As she trudges up the stairways, she wonders if this new place will be a new beginning for her, a new life without bad luck. But just as she reaches the top, she stumbles and falls onto someone. She first notices his face and thinks to herself that he's very handsome. The guy, still under her, asks if she can get off. Lidell blushes and apologizes, she gets off of him. He gets up and brushes himself off, looking around, he remarks to her that he didn't want to attract attention, but look what's she done. : Around the two, the students are staring with surprised faces and chattering among themselves, Lidell hears one of them mention that he's the infamous sadist and another saying that she is unlucky to run into him. Lidell thinks to herself that her luck had taken a turn alright, a turn for the worst, for her to meet this guy so early in the morning must mean... Levant places his hands on Lidell's shoulder and this makes her nervous, "what are you...." She mutters at him, but Levant moves his face towards her, she thinks it's for a kiss and turns her head to her right side, but notices that it isn't. The girls around them scream in excitement, Lidell notices a pinch like feeling on her neck and pushes Levant away. Levant tells her that it's payment for him "catching her." : Haito, one of Levant's friends, tells him to stop messing with the girl and go to class, "The teacher will be mad if you skip again." Levant swings his bag onto his shoulder and heads off, saying to Haito, "Yea yea, I'm going." Haito offers a hand to Lidell who is sitting on the floor, shocked, he introduces himself as Haito, President of the Liborium Library Commission], and also tells her that the fellow she just met was Levant. He helps her up and calls to a girl in the crowd, "Falna, come here." Falna, a girl with long, crimson hair, approaches the two, "What is it Haito?" Lidell looks at her somewhat amazed because of how cool she is. "This is Lidell, she's a new student, show her around." Haito tells Falna. Lidell questions how Haito knew her name, as she had not told him, Haito smiles a very cryptic smile, telling her that the Liborium Library Commission] knows everything. Falna drags Lidell with her and Haito waves goodbye while Lidell is still in shock. : In the classroom labled 1C, a girl approaches one of the girls, who is sitting, and begins talking, "Barumei, have you heard of the rumor spreading around?" "Rumor?" Barumei brushes her hair behind her ear, which causes the other girl to blush and the boys to stare "What rumor?" The girl begins to talk, but the door to the room is suddenly kicked in, "Good Morning Compatriots!" Gyurk, a delinquent bursts in yelling. The girl who was talking to Barumei goes up to Gyurk and smacks him. "Oww! Zell, what did you do that for?" Gyurk says as he tries to cover himself from her blows. "I'm trying to talk to Miss Barumei, you dolt!" Zell keeps hitting Gyurk, and the boys taunt him, asking if he's really the infamous Badass of 1C, to be beat by a girl like that. : Gyurk grabs Zell's hand as it comes down to hit him once again, "What are you doing?" Zell asks him, blushing. Gyurk smiles at her and his face seems more muscular, "I'm a badass afterall." Zell becomes angry and kicks him, "Badass huh? I'll show you how to get a bad ass." she takes out a whip and Gyurk backs off into the corner of the room and tells her he's sorry, he didn't mean it. The other boys nervously back off, while the girls look at the situation, disturbed. "Zell, that's enough." Barumei's voice calmly echoes across the room and in almost an instant Zell appears next to Barumei and begins to continue her story. : Lidell is following Falna in the hallway, as she's walking she notices every now and then people would sneak glances at her, she would hear some of the voices utter that she was the one. They tour around the school and then enter the classroom labeled: 1A. Haito, who is sitting in front of a sleeping Levant waves at the two and Lidell reluctantly waves back. A girl gets up from her chair and begins to approach Lidell, Falna heads to her seat. Lidell calls to Falna and thanks her, Falna responds back telling her it was nothing, before sitting down next to Haito. The girl that approaches Lidell, introduces herself as Sumire, the Occult Alchemist of 1A. Lidell looks at her, disturbed and then smacks her own face and sits in a fetal position, telling herself that she shouldn't have come here, over and over. Levant wakes up slightly and glances at Lidell, who doesn't notice, he smiles to himself and goes back to sleep. : Just then, the door opens and a teacher steps in, all of the students get in their seats, Sumire drags Lidell to the seat next to hers, which is unfortunately to the right of Levant's seat. The teacher introduces himself as, Kakeru. He tells all of the students that he is a newly graduated teacher and was also assigned as their homeroom. Kakeru picks up a softball, which he says he will toss to students in an abnormal order to introduce themselves. The students are slowly tossed the ball and introduce themselves, but when the time comes for Levant's turn the students are nervous as they expect the ball to hit him on the head. As the ball flies towards Levant, he suddenly raises his arm and catches it. The students are amazed and applaud, he tosses the ball back at Kakeru and says his name is Levant, that's all. Kakeru, writes the word, "troublemaker" next to Levant's name in his booklet and then looks at a list of the students, next up is Lidell. Lidell stands up excitedly and raises her hand to catch the ball, but when Kakeru tosses the ball, he unconsciously directs it towards Levant, who is now sitting upright. Levant catches the ball and then tosses it at Lidell, saying, "catch!" Lidell stumbles backwards to catch the ball and hits the wall, she begins to introduce herself, "My name is Lidell, I'm a person who..." Kakeru and the rest of the students watch as the clock falls and breaks on Lidell's head, "has very bad luck." Levant laughs at her and she glares at him. Notes Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:All The Things You Mean To Me Category:The World 3.0: Reimagined